


Ballerina Error's adventures

by Uketello



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Ballerina Error, Brainwashing, Cookies, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other, Puppeteer, Undertale AU, alternate universe undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uketello/pseuds/Uketello
Summary: These are events that either take place after "Bound by your own strings" and "Remain as you are....puppet" or a set of "what if" events.Follow Error the brainwashed ballerina of Nightmare as he faces different events.





	1. Giving some freedom

**Author's Note:**

> You can only understand these sets of stories if you have read "Bound by your own strings" or "Remain as you are....puppet" so I suggest giving them a read first before continuing to read this compilation.

Nightmare had been training Error to fight whike still managing to act out as a ballerina. Why?

Perhaps Nightmare just enjoys the idea of his enemies laughing at first before he orders Error to make them suffer a slow and painful death?

Or perhaps he enjoys seeing Error being graceful even while he's being deadly.

Who knows?

Nightmare was covered with a few hit marks but cleaned himself up. Error looked kind of a mess himself as well as Ningyō whom had to be there to move Error like a puppet. 

Admittedly though he realized a flaw in his plan but he wasn't so sure yet if this could be the case. 

What if Error went limp the minute his strings were cut? He did after all trained Error to be a puppet.

He never realized that before until now. He mentally facepalms his own lack of paying attention. 

He should test this theory out later, but first he needed to clean Error.

"Error, you look like trash. I want you and Ningyō to bathe in the bathroom at once! I'll have someone wash your dress." Nightmare ordered and of course both the cloud of smoke creature and Error obliged as they head for the bathroom. 

_ _ _ _

Error bathed in a fancy bath tub. It was white with gold features on it that shape around like vines with leaves. Ningyō was bathing with him and the cloud tried striking up random conversations despite knowing Error won't answer.

Just random things like, if Error still liked to destroy things or if Error liked anyone. 

Error had no responses but he did stare at Ningyō while washing his bones with a sponge with soap. His expression was practically blank. Error began to wash his femurs to the Phalanges which are his feet.

Nightmare though just had to take a peek. He had a slight fluster seeing Error's naked body. But....he's doing it on his own without Ningyō pulling him.

Maybe Nightmare really had nothing to worry about? Though, to be sure, he decided to go look for Horror Sans.

_ _ _ _

"You want me ta fight a secret weapon of yours?" Horror said looking to his boss with his one large red visible eye.

"Yes." Nightmare simply replied to his question. "But I need you to keep him a secret. If you so much as utter anything about my new toy I will see to it your dead where you stand. Got it!?" Horror knew how serious Nightmare sounded so he replied with a nervous.

"Gotcha boss.." And the two make it to a private room. There was a ring at the center and the room seems big enough to spar. It was kinda dark at first.

"So...ehh..who am I fighting?" Horror asked and the only reply Nightmare gave was pointing straight ahead.

A spotlight shines to reveal his opponent. 

"ERROR!?!" Horror gasped and yelled in surprise.

Error had his eyes closed, his head bowed and he stood on his tip toes like a ballerina should. He slowly opened them. He then gracefully raised his arms up curved and lifted one leg, doing pretty much a ballerina tree pose. 

Horror's mouth practically gaped. Nightmare had to close it.

"Y-You have the destroyer of worlds under your control!!?" Horror was both shocked and fascinated by this. Though he ended up inflating Nightmare's ego there like a balloon.

Nightmare chuckles darkly. "Indeed. He's mine now. He is my new entertainment and my newest weapon."

"Aaand you want ME to fight him!?" Horror asked not really sure if this was a good idea.

"Yes. I need to test something out about my puppet. Will you do it? Or will you cower out?" Nightmare raised a brow as he asked this with crossed arms.

"What? N-No! Of course not boss! It's just well...his whole umm...appearance there..." Yeah Horror was kinda confused about the ballerina style. 

Nightmare rolled his eyes. "He's my puppet. What? I can't do what I wish with something that belongs to ME!?" 

"No boss! That ain't what I mean! Err...let's just do this. Heh!" Horror decided to drop the subject. As Horror went to the other side of the ring, Error slowly faced him with his expression being the usual blank.

Horror uses his ax since he was more physically strong and not to mention his cracked skull didn't allow him to use much of his magic.

Horror charged forward and tried to strike at Error with the swing of his ax. Error easily evades with grace, giving a single twirl. He then tries to swing a leg to kick Horror but Horror had dodged fast and he tries to trip Error, that's when Error stomp down his foot to crackle the ground. Horror was out of balance and Error kicked him to the side.

Nightmare observed the whole thing with one leg crossed over the other.

Error did fast yet graceful kicks, sending one beam after another, Horror rams the ground and slashes through the beams with his ax. Lucky he had magic infused.

Horror thought fast since he has received more damage than Error. He aimed for the strings that held Error up and fast dodged a kick and swing the ax.

Nightmare got up his seat. Just what he was waiting for. And just as he feared....

...Error fell to the ground limp, refusing to get up.

_ _ _ _

Nightmare had carried Error to his bedroom. He told Horror to work better on his aims but right now he was focused on Error.

Ningyō float next to him and nervously suggested. "Master...maybe you could let him move?"

Nightmare scowled momentarily but then he thought about it. He looks to Error whom was in bed. head to the side and eyes still slightly open.

Nightmare sighs. "Ningyō leave us be for a moment."

"Yes master!" The smoke cloud floats off.

Once alone, Nightmare thought about it. Wouldn't giving Error back some free will just...ruin things? Then again...he couldn't just have Error killed in battle just by aiming his strings.

It took him a moment but soon he waved a hand over Error.

Error gasped a bit. He looked towards Nightmare. "....Ma-Master..." He said softly.

"Hello, Error." He smirked. Glad to know Error still knows who to obey.

"...wh-why?" Error had no idea why he suddenly could move again.

"Simple my puppet. Your no use to me if you remain on strings. You are of course still my puppet. But I can't have you dying in battle when your strings are cut now can I?"

Error nodded in an instant. "Of course not....I understand master..." 

Nightmare could still work with this. It was just a small bit of freedom after all. He just needed to make sure Error understood his place and only he can relieve his pain.

He stroked his head to let him rest. He didn't need to but...for some reason...he's taking extra care if this puppet.

END.


	2. Do something other than stand!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror Sans is somewhat active in this one now! 
> 
> And Nightmare gave Error a bit of freedom.

Ever since Error gained a sense of freedom he honestly had no idea what to do. All he's been doing has been waiting to please Nightmare. He would wait all day until it was time to train or to entertain. It was admittedly boring to just stand and wait yet he didn't care as much. Boredom is a small price to pay to simply please his master. That's all he wants. Besides, puppets don't get bored, not to mention have the right to do anything. 

Nightmare on the other hand realizes this. Error didn't mind being bored yet....why did he mind? Yes he's his master but...why should he care if his toys get bored?

Nightmare tried to ignore it as he was busy taking in some negative energy from other worlds. Yet he looked back to Error whom just stood there well-behaved, silent, expression blank. Why? Why did it annoy him?

Error wasn't even doing a damn thing yet he felt the urge to yell at the other to do something to occupy his time. He stops and calmly as he can, turns to Error.

Error perked his head up. He didn't respond but he knew his master was going over to him. He looked angry yet he didn't speak still.

"Error..." His tone annoyed. "Why are you just standing there?"

Error looked a bit surprised. But he soon responds. "I apologize master...would you prefer I be in my room instead? I understand you would not enjoy my presence..." Error replied calmly.

Then Nightmare said. "No! That's not what I mean! I gave you some free will Error, I expect you to use it!"

Now Error just looked confused. He doesn't understand what the other meant. Nightmare sighed.

"Look, just go do something until I call you. I don't care what it is, as long as it doesn't anger me!" Nightmare soon went back to work.

Error had no idea what to do that wouldn't anger Nightmare. But obvious to him Nightmare didn't want him to just stand there and do nothing. He decided to wander off a bit around the castle. Taking in it's dark view. It didn't really bother him since it's his master's thing. He kept walking down the hall, footsteps echo.

Soon he heard someone else walk from the distance. Error looked up and saw Horror Sans whom was twirling his ax while whistling. Error didn't know what to do. Should he speak? Should he just keep walking?

Horror soon saw Error up ahead. He then stops whistling. "Huh? Heh....now what's Nightmare's puppet doing all the way over here?" He stop ls twirling his ax. 

Error simply answered monotonous. "Master tells me to go entertain myself..." 

Horror replied. "Ha! Is that so? What? Did the boss already get bored of you?" He attempts to mock Error simply for payback on him kicking his ass.

Though, Error only replied. "Maybe..." He just answers that with a deadpan expression. If Nightmare was bored with him then it shouldn't matter to him. 

"Err....Your not worried he might be?" Horror asked. "Is that really all you have ta say?"

"Puppets are used....if their master is bored with them then they are thrown away....if I'm to be thrown away then that's it..." He wasn't even sad saying that. His tone was empty. To Horror, it was actually kinda scary.

Error didn't care if Nightmare threw him away. He didn't care what Nightmare used him for. Is that really how broken Error was? Horror....honestly couldn't help feeling a bit of pity for him. 

He decided to change this uncomfortable subject. "A-Anyway...Error, you said he wanted you to entertain yourself, right? What are you doing?"

"I have nothing to do....I'm just walking." Error replied. Jeez, Error may sound glitchy but despite that he still had some emotion to his tone, but now? Error literally sounded way too robotic.

Horror had no idea why he even offered but he did. "Look. I'm about ta go cook sumthin for my bro kay? I'm going home later and I promised him I'd bring home some actual food so....why don't you aid me in the kitchen then?"

"Will that anger master?" Error asked remembering what Nightmare said.

Horror shook his head. "Naahh...It's just cooking. Nightmare may get angry with a variety of things but cooking ta him is just boring but harmless. So, ya in or not?"

As far as Error knows, Horror was a close accomplice of Nightmare, and as far as he's concerned, cooking sounded the most harmless and less likely to anger Nightmare. Error nodded. "Alright, I'll aid with cooking."

"Great then..." Horror shrugged. "Follow me." He led Error the way. They soon reach the kitchen part of the castle. There were a lot of top covers and at least 3 fridges. Thought seems this wasn't the only kitchen in the castle since no one was inside.

Horror led Error to a kitchen counter as he grabs supplies like a bowl, wooden spoon, egg beater and so on. Error stood there waiting. Horror then looked to him. "Hey! " Error's head perked up looking to Horror when he called.

"Go get some food from the fridge, I need some sauce for these cookies." Wtf kind of cookies need sauce!?

Error went to the fridge to go fetch it anyway. He got a pack of spaghetti sauce and brought it up to Horror asking. "Is this what you want mister Horror?"

Horror checked, though he was surprised Error addressed him rather formal by calling him 'mister'

He gives a nod. "This is the right sauce..." He then looks towards Error curiously. "Error...have ya ever tried ta...ya know...cook?" 

Error simply shook his head and said. "No." 

Horror felt awkward here since Error doesn't talk much longer sentences for very long. He decided to start but gestures Error to come over. "Hey! Make yourself useful and help me out here!"

Once Error was over he was in charge of putting eggs into the mix. Horror grabbed some meatballs and now he began to boil em in the pot. He also poured the leftover sauce in there too. Seriously, are they making cookies or pasta??

Error was then told to begin mixing. He's trying his best not to get stains on himself. Though a bit of the dough splat a bit to his face. Horror looked over as he was getting a bag of chocolate chips. He chuckled a bit.

"Ya got sumthin on yer face there glitchy." Horror gently took Error's chin and leaned over to lick it off.

"....!" Error stood there kinda surprised. Horror moved away and....he stared at Error for a moment. He had to admit, despite the blank gaze, Error was honestly really...cute. 

He didn't stop staring until Error responded. "M-Mister Horror?" This got Horror back into reality and moved away from Error. "F-Fuck....I...ermm....Don't be clumsy next time!" All Error did was nod. Horror sighed and then asked.

"Error....do ya...wanna cook sumthin fer Nightmare?" He was curious if Error wanted to at least impress Nightmare since he's his master. 

"...I have never really thought about it..." Error replied. Horror began putting the meatballs in the mix once they were done. Along with the chocolate chips.

"Well.....I can teach ya ta bake up some actual cookies for him." Horror said as he was mixing up his strange spaghetti smellin cookies. 

"Uhh..." Error wasn't so sure since the cookies on Horror's bowl are.....odd.

"Look, your not serving him these, okay? Now come on" He grabs more ingredients for actual cookies. Horror started to explain how to make them so Error began to work. Though he ends up staining his dress with cookie dough in the process. 

"Fuck, I should've given you an apron.." Horror muttered annoyed with the fact he forgot. He tries to wipe it off but seems the stains only spread. "Uhh...err...Error just how honest are you to Nightmare?" Horror asked kinda nervously hoping Error would be blamed for the stains he placed upon his dress.

"....Very honest. I would list facts and not make excuses when I'm at fault." Welp, shit. Horror was hoping that wouldn't be the answer, but its as if Error knew he would try to place all blame on him.

Horror had no choice. He took Error to the bathroom. "I'm not getting into trouble here, wash up!" He pushes him in the bathroom and waits outside. Horror heard water running. Jeez, it felt like an hour but really it was only 15 minutes. Horror was getting a bit impatient and soon peeked in the bathroom. "Error! For fucks sake are you do--!!" Horror cut himself off as he saw Error was bathing, body bare and his back facing Horror. He was rubbing himself with soap, arms wrapped around himself, standing in the tub so he can easily wash his own glitchy body. He looked so damn sensual and he was washing himself in such slow movements its as if he's asking to be fucked. Error looked over to Horror and Horror immediately had blood running down his nose hole. He just nosebleeded.

"Haah...ahh...fuck!!" He tried holding and covering his nose hole. He soon heard Error knocking.

"Mister Horror. I am finished!" Error said. Horror opens the door but asks Error for a few tissues making sure Error didn't see. Heck, he was even flustered! Error decided to give him some without question.

Once he fully opened the door, the tissues were plugged up his nose hole and had a red stain on em.

"....What're you looking at?" Horror scowls at Error but Error of course had no reaction.

_ _ _ _

The two went back to check on their baked cookies. Error's cookies turned out pretty well! They were in nice star shapes with chocolate chips in em. 

Horror's though looked lumpy due to the meatballs. They have hints of red due to the sauce. And as a final touch, Horror just tossed em into cooked pasta. "There! Perfect!" He then looks to Error. "Error, want a bite?" He gave a huge creepy grin. 

Error shook his head. "I'm afraid I have to politely decline mister Horror....Though, I'm sure your brother will enjoy them." He curtsies. 

Horror wound up getting flustered again but then rolls his eye. "R-Right....whatever. A-Anyways. You best go back to Nightmare. He's probably lookin for ya." Error nodded and had his cookies on a tray with a lid on.

Horror placed his cookies in a little doggy bag. As Error was leaving, Horror couldn't help looking back to him for a moment with a faint blush.

He continues to question these strange feelings awakened in him just by spending time with Error. It felt...odd. He also kinda feels a bit jealous Nightmare has him all to himself. But these feelings he continues to keep to himself for now. Opening a portal, he leaves for Horrortale.

_ _ _ _

Error soon returned to Nightmare. Nightmare sat at his throne then soon turned his head to face Error. His grin then forms back. "Ah..Error, there you are!" He noticed Error had a tray with a lid on it. "What's that ya got there?"

"You told me to do something so long as it doesn't anger you, right master? So I made these." Once the lid was open, Nightmare quickly caught the sweet scent of cookies. 

"Who did you make those for? And...How did you know how to cook?" Nightmare asked with curiosity.

"They are for you master...mister Horror said I should bake some for you..." Error stated.

"Horror!?" Nightmare was rather surprised. Yes, he knew Horror already knows his secret but did any of the other Sans'es find out? 

"Error, was someone else with you and Horror?" Nightmare sounded a bit worried but he became relieved when Error shook his head a no.

"No master, it's just Horror I bumped into. No one else." Error confirms. 

"Good...but dammit Error! Next time, be careful where you wander off to! Consider yourself lucky it was just Horror and he knew already about you." Nightmare sighed in annoyance.

"My apologies master...I'm guessing you...don't want what I made then...I will throw them away.. " Error turns but Nightmare immediately sat up and stretched a tendril to hold Error's shoulder to stop him.

"Hold it Error!"

Error turn back to Nightmare upon hearing him call.

"You may have done an accident but that doesn't mean I'm letting food go to waste." He gently takes the tray from Error and places it on the throne taking a bite.

It was crunchy yet very sweet. The chocolate melting a bit in his mouth. "Mm...Mm!" Nightmare's visible eye shined a bit in delight. Then he looks to Error and fske coughs with a slight fluster.

"I-I'm satisfied! But...you still need to be punished. I want you to dance in front of me for an hour!" He ordered. 

Error nodded and did not hesitate to start doing ballet dances, gracefully moving and twirling as Nightmare continues to enjoy the cookies, watching him.

Error didn't know why but....the fact Nightmare enjoyed his sweets that he baked for him, it made him smile a little. It went unnoticed to Nightmare since Error was dancing.

But even the smallest satisfaction from Nightnare made him feel a bit of happiness. 

END.


End file.
